Niou, Kenapa?
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Niou baik sekali ama Marui selalu seperti itu. Tapi kenapa belakangan ini Niou jadi jarang bicara, pulang bareng, jemput dia ke sekolah, bahkan sudah jarang latihan tennis. Ada apa yang terjadi dengan Niou 3 minggu belakang ini?
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini ku buat untuk **Kiriyama Masataka**

Karena iya ingin Niou dan Marui berantem hehe... XD

Semuanya, selamat membaca ya!

* * *

**Title** : "Niou, Kenapa?"

**Author** : Frejahimitsu

**Current Music **: Yanagi Renji - Dream to Remember

**Current mood **: Dizzzyy...

* * *

Niou, Kenapa?

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dimulai dengan kicauan burung gereja yang ada di tepi jendela seorang tensai dari rikkaidai, Marui Bunta. Marui terbangun dengan perasaan yang kurang mengesankan di hatinya. Entahlah itu perasaan apa. Bangkitlah dia dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan perasaan masih ngantuk ia memaksakan dirinya untuk, mengangkat shower dan menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin, soalnya di rumahnya ga ada air panas. Selesai mandi, Marui menuju ke bawah untuk menyantap makan paginya yang udah pasti disiapkan oleh sang ibu.

Ting Tong

Bel berbunyi pas Marui selesai makan. Siapa ya kira kira? Mungkin jemputannya. Saat sang ibu membuka pintu, ternyata memang benar, jemputannya Marui udah dateng. Jemputannya bukan mobil lo... Tapi temen sahabatnya, Niou Masaharu. Setiap pagi Niou selalu saja jemput Marui dan mereka berangkat bareng ke sekolah. Niou rajin jemput gini sejak mereka jadian, kira kira udah 6 bulan yang lalu jadian. Setiap pagi Niou selalu menceritakan tentang mimpi yang iya alami, begitu juga dengan Marui. Meskipun Niou hobbynya menceritakan mimpinya, Marui sudah sering bilang katanya kalo mimpi itu di ceritakan ke orang lain maka mimpi itu tak akan terjadi. Tetapi Niou selalu saja menceritakan mimpi yang indah-indah, yang buruk jarang iya ceritakan. Menuju ke sekolah selalu saja rame, terutama saat hari-hari biasa ini. Kereta penuh sekali, kadang mereka harus berdiri. Pernah gilanya, saat kereta penuh, ada tempat duduk 1 tersisah, Niou memberikan tempat duduknya ke Marui. Karena perjalanan jauh pastinya Marui menyadari kalau si Niou kan kecapean berdiri, Marui menyuruh Niou tuker sementara. Niou menolak untuk tukeran Marui berdiri, dan ternyata Niou malah duduk di atasnya Marui. Benar benar memalukan, semua orang di kereta memandang mereka berdua, tapi Niounya cuek-cuek aja si. Maruinya malu setengah mati. Akhirnya mereka sampe juga di sekolah. Rikkaidai.

Enaknya kalo sekelas, dapat saling melihat sampai selesai sekolah. Marui duduk di serong belakangnya Niou. Jadi kadang kalo ngobrol Niou yang muter ke belakang, meskipun sering di marahin guru, tapi dia ga pedulu kok. Pelajaran dimulai dan seperti biasa ini membosankan. Niou nengok ke belakang untuk melihat sang kekasihnya. Marui saat dilihat Niou sedang bengong. Melihat ke arah langit yang cerah.

"Kenapa ya Bun-chan sering nengok ke arah langit yang cerah kalau pelajaran pertama? Kenapa dia ga surat-suratan aja ama aku" Niou berpikir kayak gitu setelah itu kembali lagi memperhatikan pelajaran. Bel menandakan istirahat telah berbunyi. Niou membereskan mejanya dan siap-siap untuk jajan di kantin.

"Haru..." Marui dari belakang narik lengan bajunya Niou  
"Kenapa Bun?" Niou mendekatkan mukanya dengan Marui, dan mukanya Marui agak memerah  
"um... ano.. itu aku kan lapar..."  
"iya lanjut..." Niou semakin mendekat  
"Trus... KAMU JAJANIN AKU YA!" Marui langsung berbicara riang dan langsung ninggalin Niou  
"hah? Apaan juga barusan?"  
"Ayo Haru!"  
"Iya iya..."

Setelah selesai jajan, kalo istirahat pertamakan biasanya tempat duduk rame. Tapi karena mereka anggota tim tennis, makannya ada tempat duduknya khusus, dan disanalah mereka duduk. Bertemu dengan anggota tim lainnya dan segala macem, ngobrol, ngatain Sanada, ngebanggain diri sendiri, ngejekin Yagyuu. Macem-macem lah... bagi bagi makanan juga, tapi kalau Marui ga setuju. Bel udah bunyi lagi. Sekarang melanjutkan ke pelajaran ke tiga, yaitu olahraga.

"Haru... aku ga mau olah raga hari ini..." Marui datengin Niou sambil meganggin perutnya  
"Bun-chan sakit?" Niou aga khawatir  
"Perutku sakit...nghhh—gimana ni?" Niou langsung ngangkat Marui, kayak posisi orang abis nikah gitu  
"Ha-Haruu!" Niou senyum dan pergi ke arah guru OR-nya  
"Pak, ini Marui sakit, biar dia ke UKS ya?" gurunya mempersilahkan mereka pergi dan semua anak cewe pada teriak teriak ga jelas gitu.

Sesampai di UKS. Niou meletakkan Marui di atas salah satu ranjang dan menutup horden pembatas antar ranjang.

"Haru! Barusan itu ma—mffh..." Niou langsung mencium Marui, dan ikut naik ke ranjang. Dipikiran Marui bilangnya untuk ngelawan, tetapi badannya tidak ingin melawan. Niou terus menciumnya, sampai lidahnya udah menjelajahi mulut manis sang tensai. Tangannya Niou udah mulai nakal, sekarang berada di bawah kaos ORnya Marui. Tangan satunya lagi udah mulai mau membuka celananya. Tiba-tiba Niou denger suara ada orang yang mau masuk, sepertinya perawat. Niou langsung menghentika semua gerak geriknya, turun dari kasur dan pura pura menanyakan perasaan si Marui.

"Katanya Marui Bunta ada di sini ya?" tanya sang perawat  
"Iya ini dia sakit perut..." jawab Niou seperti biasa dengan ala 'poker face' –nya itu  
"Coba biarku cek dulu ya..." mengecek...dan hasilnya "ternyata dia sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan doang kok, biar kubuatin teh panas dulu ya" perawat itu pergi dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Marui  
"HARU! Kenapa kamu begitu?" mukanya Marui sambil memerah  
"Aku ga tahan ama kamu Bun..." Marui langsung kaget  
"Coba saja kamu bayangin, kita sudah jadian selama 6 bulan lebih, dan belum 'main-main' sama sekali"  
"Tapi aku takut..." Marui menundukkan kepalanya dan Niou memegang pipinya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut  
"Sebetulnya aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, itu selama aku bisa menjaga diri, ok!" Marui tersenyum lagi. Niou pamit ke Marui, biarkan dia di UKS sendirian. Sambil nungguin perawatnya datang, dia main game dulu di hape.

Pulang sekolah Niou menjenguk Marui di UKS. Ternyata kata perawatnya Marui dari tadi di tahan di UKS untuk istirahat. Jadinya baru boleh keluar saat sekolah selesai. Niou menjemput Marui sambil membawa tasnya. Tasnya Marui berat isinya apa ya? Marui senang melihat Niou menjenguknya. Perawat tersebut mempersilahkan Marui pulang bersama Niou. Keluar dari UKS Marui terasa sangat bebas. Tapi jangan lupa ya hari ini ada latihan tennis.

"Yah... Hari ini latihan ya?" Marui bertanya kepada sang kekasihnya yang sedang SMSan  
"ya... Tapi hari ini aku ga bisa latihan" Niou menjawab masih berSMSan  
"Nah... Kenapa ga bisa?"  
"Ada urusan penting ni, Sampai besok!" Niou langsung meninggalkan Marui sendirian di koridor menuju lapangan tennis. Saat tiba di lapangan, Yagyuu dengan ramahnya menyapa Marui. Marui pun membalas sapaannya yang ramah tersebut  
"Niou-kun tidak bersamamu?" Yagyuu bertanya ke Marui sambil ganti baju  
"Katanya dia ada urusan penting tu" Marui menjawab dengan nada yang agak kesel  
"oh..." Yagyuu sambil naikin kacamatanya

Hari berikutnya Marui terbangun dengan mood yang bisa dibilang enak. Dia buru-buru ke bawah dan makan makanan paginya. Setelah itu dia menunggu Niou menjemputnya. Sudah hampir siang ni. Akhrinya mamanya Marui menyuruh Marui berangkat ke sekolah sendirian, dari pada telat ke sekolah. Aneh sekali Niou tidak datang menjemput kenapa ya? Apa dia lupa? Mungkin si Niou juga kesiangan? Atau mungkin dia sedang sakit jadinya tidak ke sekolah juga. Marui jadi kepikiran hal tersebut. Sesampai di sekolah, dia duduk di kursinya dan melihat kursinya Niou masih kosong. Bel sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran dimulai. Guru juga sudah masuk ke ruang kelas. Tak lama kemudian, ada seorang yang mengetuk pintu kelas dan masuk dengan seenaknya. Ternyata Niou, dia terlihat seperti sapi abis dimandiin. Mungkin karena lari-lari ke sekolah. Niou duduk di tempatnya dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Marui tertawa kecil, karena sifat seperti ini lucu sekali terhadap Niou. Hari pelajaran terlah berlalu. Niou langsung pulang tanpa pamit ke Marui. Sepertinya hari ini Niou tidak ikut latihan lagi.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada fukubuchou teriak ke arah Akaya yang telah memukul bola dan mengenai kepalanya sang fukubuchou  
"Maaf fukubuchou... ga sengaja ni..." Akaya sambil ketawa ketawa. Sanada melihat Marui lewat sendirian dan langsung menghampirinya  
"Marui, Niou mana?" Sanada bertanya dengan nada yang rendah dan menyeramkan  
"Niou? Haru? Hm... tadi waktu bel bunyi dia langsung pulang gitu, ga bilang ke aku kalau mau pergi" Marui menjawab dengan memasang ekspresi muka yang agak sedih  
"hmm begitu ya... baiklah, sana kamu latihan" Marui mengangguk dan pergi latihan bersama Jackal.

Hari berikutnya Niou menjemput Marui seperti biasa. Marui ikut senang juga karena Niou sepertinya tidak ada masalah yang besar. Mereka seperti biasa jalan bersama ke sekolah. Sesampai di kelas mereka masih aja ngobrol sampai di tergur berapa juta kali. Tetapi Niounya cuek aja. Sepulang sekolah, Niou langsung beres beres dan pergi tanpa pamit ke Marui lagi. Marui jadi bingung. Saat latihan Marui pun ditanya sama Sanada pertanyaan yang sama,dan jawabannya pun sama seperti kemarin. Akhirnya kejadian ini terus berulang kali sampai kira-kira 3 mingguan. Akhirnya karena Marui penasaran kejadian ini terus terulang maka, sebelum Niou pulang Marui udah menunggu di sampingnya

"HARU!" Marui memulai sambil memukul mejanya Niou. Niou-nya kaget dan menghentikan membereskan barangnya itu  
"Hoi.. kaget tau Bun-chan" Niou melanjutkan pemberesan barangnya itu  
"Aku ingin tau! Kau itu udah bolos latihan tennis selama 3 minggu, aku ampe di tanya tanya ama fukubuchou"  
"Maaf ya... tapi ini urusan penting"  
"Urusan sepenting apa si sampai kamu seperti ini!" Marui meninggikan suaranya  
"Bunta, aku tak ingin kau marah" Niou mengelus pipinya  
"Aku juga ga mau marah tau!" Niou mendekatkan mukanya ke Marui yang sudah terlihat ngambek kayak anak kecil  
"Hei... jangan gitu donk anak-anak di kelas pada ngeliatin kita ni, kan nanti malu lo..."  
"Kamu janji ama aku ya... kalau misalnya ada masalah kita harus saling terbuka" Niou kaget dan senyum manis  
"Ok aku janji! BYE" Niou langsung meninggalkan Marui  
"AH! Niou sialan!" Marui menuju latihan sendirian

Hari berikutnya Marui udah ijin ama Sanada kalau hari ini dia ga bisa ikut latihan karena ada acara keluarga. Padahal acara sebenarnya Marui adalah mau tau si Niou tu ngapain si kalo pulang sekolah. Niou pulang dengan seperti biasanya tanpa pamit Marui. Marui mengikuti Niou dengan diam diam. Niou pun tidak menyadari keberadaan si Marui. Setelah itu sampailah mereka di suatu rumah yang sepertinya sudah tertinggalkan. Marui melihat Niou masuk ke rumah tersebut. Niou masuk dengan mengetuk pintu 2 kali dan menedang pintu 3 kali, setelah itu pintunya terbuka. Marui jadi curiga dan menunggu sampai Niou keluar. Siang sudah berganti malam, dan Niou pun belum juga keluar. Tepatnya sekarang sudah jam 8.45 malam. Marui sudah kecapean nungguin Niou. Akhinya ia berkeputusan untuk pulang saja de. Tapi saat Marui udah mau pulang, dia ngeliat Niou lari keluar dari tempat itu. Dan sebelum itu terdengar suara orang berbincang bincang

"Si Niou itu anak yang baik ya... selalu saja bawain kita beginian"  
"Memang anak bodoh si emang kayak gitu"  
"Setuju banget deh!"  
"HEY NIOU! BESOK JANGAN LUPA YA BAWA YANG LEBIH BANYAK!"  
"*batuk batuk* iya... iyaa...*batuk batuk*"

Hah? Kok Niou terdengar kayak batu batuk gitu si, trus kenapa dia langsung lari gitu? Harus kutanya ke Niou besok di sekolah. Hari berikutnya Niou datang ke sekolah dengan seperti biasa. Marui menghampiri mejanya Niou. Niou melihat ke Marui dengan tatapan seperti biasanya. Marui pikir ni orang sok ngumpetin rahasia yang besar.

"Haru ingin bicara denganmu pulang sekolah nanti" Marui menegaskan ke Niou  
"Bun-chan... kan Haru udah bilang kalo pulang sekolah aku ga bisa" Niou bicara dengan nada yang tenang-tenang aja "kenapa ga bicara sekarang?" Niou tersenyum  
"GA! Aku maunya nanti pulang sekolah"  
"Sayangku, orang di bilangin ga bisa" Niou meletakkan kepalanya dia atas meja  
"Kenapa? Karena kau harus datang ke tempat itu lagi nanti, hah?" mendengar itu Niou langsung kaget dan bediri dari tempatnya  
"Coba bilang itu lagi...!" Niou menatap Marui dengan tatapan yang tajam dan jarak muka mereka dekat sekali  
"Ha-Haru..." Marui merasa takut di tatap oleh mata seperti itu. Sebelum Marui menjawab apa apa, Niou langsung menarik Marui keluar kelas agar tidak dilihat oleh anak anak lain. Niou membawa Marui ke kamar mandi. Niou mengangkat Marui dan meletakkannya di atas meja wastafel

"Haru?" Niou memeluk Marui dan mengubur mukanya di dekat dadanya Marui  
"Kenapa kau tahu soal itu?" Niou memulai bicara  
"Aku kemarin mengikutimu..." Niou menatap mukanya Marui  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku ingin tau kenapa kau begini. Sering bolos, jarang jemput aku, jarang bicara, kau juga jarang bercerita" ekspresi mukanya Niou terlihat menyesal  
"Aku sangat minta maaf kalau ini melukakan hati mu. Tapi Bunta aku ga bisa kembali seperti biasanya"  
"KENAPA NGGAK?" Marui kaget si Niou bicara seperti itu  
"Karena ini masalah yang sudah amat sangat merusak diriku, entah aku mau kembali atau tidak hasilnya sama"  
"Haru... kau memangnya kenapa?" Marui mengelus kepalanya Niou yang terkubur di dadanya  
"Aku mabuk...Bunta..."  
"Haru! Kau bo—nghhh" Niou langsung mencium Marui dengan kasar. Tangannya Niou tak hentinya mengelus dadanya Marui. Marui sendiri pun tidak dapat menghentikan desahannya. Niou mulai membuka celananya Marui. Marui mencoba mendorong Niou tapi tidak bisa, soalnya Niou sudah menjilati kemaluannya Marui.

"AH! Ha-Haru...! Jangan! Nghh..." Marui menyenderkan kepalanya kepada kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Niou memakaikan celananya Marui, dan kali ini menggendongnuya ke UKS. Niou masuk ke UKS, ternyata tidak ada perawat. Niou meletakkan Marui di atas kasur, mengunci pintu, menutup horden jendela, mematikan lampu, dan menutup horden kasur tersebut

"Haru!" Niou mencium Marui dengan kasar. Setelah itu menjilati lehernya Marui, sambil membuka kancing bajunya. Marui hanya bisa mendesah atas perilaku sang kekasihnya. Kali ini Niou sudah mulai menjilati milik Marui lagi. Niou mencium Marui dan memasukkan lidahnya sambil dengan pertama kalinya merasai hangatnya memasuki tubuhnya Marui.

"Oh...Bunta..."  
"AKHHH! HARU!"

Sekitar sejam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai bermain-main dan masih tiduran nyantai di UKS. Marui membalikkan badannya agar tidak melihat mukanya Niou. Niou tidak tidur, ia hanya duduk di sampingnya Marui sambil membelai rambutnya yang semerah darah.

"Bunta...aku.." sebelum Niou bisa bicara apa-apa Marui langsung bangun dan memukul mukanya Niou, sampai Niou-nya terjatuh ke lantai  
"MENJIJIKKAN SEKALI KAU, HARU!"  
"Bun..." Niou sambil memegang pipinya yang tapi di pukul oleh orang yang iya cinta  
"KAUKAN JANJI KALAU MISALNYA KITA PUNYA MASALAH HARUS DI SELESAIKAN BERSAMA!"  
"Aku minta..." Niou menundukkan kepalanya  
"TAK USAH KAU MINTA MAAF! Ga ada gunanya, kayak aku akan memaafkanmu saja" Marui membuang mukanya dan air mata mulai menetes perlahan lahan  
"Bunta...aku.."  
"AKU GA MAU LIAT MUKAMU LAGI! PERGI SANA!" Marui mengusir Niou sambil menangis dengan kencangnya. Niou tidak mau melihat sang kekasihnya marah, sedih, terutama menangis  
"Bunta, kumohon...aku ga bermaksud"  
"Cu-CUKUP! Haru...Aku minta untuk sampai di sini saja"  
"Bunta! Tolonglah mengerti! Aku hanya ingin kau seorang yang mengerti..."  
"Kalau kau ingin aku mengerti! Kenapa ga kasih tau aku?"  
"Aku butuh waktu..."  
"Butuh waktu? 3 minggu belum cukup untukmu! Aku saja sudah cukup 3 minggu untuk memutuskanmu!"  
"Bun..."  
"Jangan panggil aku pake nama itu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Niou" Marui meninggalkan berlari meninggalkan UKS sambil nangis. Niou masih duduk di lantai, sambil merasakan rasa sakit belum pernah iya rasakan. Air mata pun ikut mengalir dari matanya.

"Bunta, Aku sangat menyesal..."

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Sorry ya ini kepanjangan buat 1 chapter tadinya aku mw buat one shot tapi aku malah tambah bingung hehe... maaf ya...

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Mohon Review ya!

~Freja~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Siang harinya setelah pulang sekolah. Marui pergi menuju lapangan tennis. Di sana sudah ada Sanada, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Akaya, Jackal, dan Renji. Seperti biasa tidak ada yang namanya Niou. Dari pagi pun Niou sudah ga datang. Marui datang dengan muka yang seperti biasa. Saat Marui kumpul dengan mereka, Sanada menatap Marui dengan muka yang penuh pertanyaan. Marui menjadi bingung, Yukimura membisikkan sesuatu ke Sanada. Sanada langsung mengangguk dan mengajak semua anggota rikkai latihan, dan meninggalkan Yukimura berdua dengan Marui. Yukimura mengajak Marui ke ruang klub untuk bicara. Yukimura duduk di kursi, Marui di persilahkan duduk di depannya.

"Kau tau Niou kenapa?" Yukimura mulai bertanya  
"Tidak" Marui menjawab sambil membuang mukanya  
"Dia salah jalan" Yukimura sambil melihat ke arahnya Marui, Marui kembali menatap Yukimura dengan tampang serius  
"Maksud buchou apa?"  
"Kira kira 2 minggu yang lalu Niou meminta kalau dia boleh ga ke rumahku. Lalu kuizinkan dia. Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan"

-_FLASHBACK_-

...Ting Tong...

"Seiichi! Ini ada teman kamu di depan pintu"  
"Iya mah.. aku tau"  
"Silahkan masuk ya..." Ibunya Yukimura mempersilahkan masuk  
"Katanya Seiichi, langsung aja ke kamarnya" Niou senyum dan mengangguk

Sesampai di kamarnya  
Tok tok tok...

"Buchou...?"  
"Niou! Silahkan masuk" Yukimura sambil menyuruh Niou duduk si sampingnya  
"Terima Kasih, kamarmu besar ya" Niou sambil liat liat dan mengarah di mana Yukimura berada. Niou duduk di samping Yukimura  
"Kau bilang, kau ingin bicara? Bicara tentang apa si sampe sampe ga bisa ngomong di telephone?" Niou langsung menangis, dan menguburkan mukanya di pangkuan sang buchou berambut biru  
"Ni-Niou? Ada apa?"  
"Bu—buchou a...akuu... tak sengaja... awalnya ha..hanya mencoba-coba tapi..."  
"Mencoba apa?" Yukimura sambil mengelus kepalanya Niou  
"Semacam...obat...obatan..."  
"NIOU! Kau gila!"  
"Beberapa hari ini aku sering merasa, pusing, mual, ga nafsu makan, aku juga sering lupa akan sesuatu, aku susah tidur, ga bisa konsen terhadap sesuatu, aku juga sering mimpi aneh aneh..." Niou bercerita sambil nangis nangis kencang  
"Niou...sabarlah..."  
"GIMANA AKU BISA SABAR! BUCHOU AKU INI SUDAH PANTASNYA MATI SAJA!"

-PLLAAAKKK!

Suara tamparan yang keras itu mengenai mukanya Niou. Yukimura sebetulnya tidak ingin marah malam ini. Niou pun juga tidak bertujuan untuk membuat orang marah terhadapnya. Niou pun terjatuh ke lantai akibat temparan tersebut.

"buchou..."  
"Niou... aku sebetulnya tidak ingin marah. Coba saja bayangkan! Kalau kau mati, siapa yang sedih, kamu pikir cuman orang tua kamu yang sedih! Kita sebagai teman temanmu juga akan sedih tau! Kau tau siapa lagi yang akan sedih tak hentinya kalau kau mati?" Niou menunduk dan bertanya...  
"Siapa?"  
"Bunta! Dia yang akan paling sedih!" Niou kaget Yukimura berbicara seperti itu. Niou lupa sekali tentang Marui. Yukimura memang benar kalau begitu caranya yang paling sedih pastinya Marui. Karena mereka sudah lama sekali bersama.  
"Niou... kau masih bisa berhenti kok, kan kamu masih ada kita untuk membantumu. Selalu lah beriskap terbuka terhadap teman dan keluarga, ok?" Niou senyum dan mengangguk

-_ENDFLASHBACK_-

Marui kaget mendengar cerita dari Yukimura tentang Niou. Yukimura pun merasa agak bersalah menceritakannya. Marui masih terlihat kaget dan Yukimura pun berdiri di depan Marui, memegang bahu Marui, dan setelah itu memeluknya.

"Buchou...*hiks hiks* ke..kenapa...Niou..*hiks hiks*"  
"Sabar ya Marui...Niou akan baik baik saja kok, tapi aku sendiri tidak dapat menjamin itu"  
"Niou..." Marui mengubur mukanya di pelukkan sang buchou. Yukimura sangat mengerti perasaannya Marui, sedih sekali pastinya. Rasa sedih yang diselimuti oleh rasa sakit. Ini benar benar pengalaman yang berat untuk di alami oleh anak SMP.

Sepulang sekolah Marui pulang bersama Yukimura ke arah rumahnya Niou. Mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi rumahnya Niou. Sesampai di depan rumahnya Niou. Yukimura mengetuk pintunya, pintu tersebut terbuka dan seorang perempuan berambut panjang diiket, membuka pintu tersebut.

"ya?" perempuan itu bertanya kepada Yukimura  
"Masaharu ada?" Yukimura menanya kembali  
"Seandainya aku tau dimana dia... Semaleman dia belum pulang sama sekali"  
"HAH? Masa?" Marui terkejut  
"Maaf sekali, silahkan masuk" perempuan itu menyuruh Yukimura dan Marui masuk. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Marui memandang rumahnya Niou yang dari dulu ga berubah sama sekali. Marui masih ingat kalau dulu mereka sering sekali lompat lompat di atas sofa.

"Bunta, perempuan yang tadi itu kakaknya Niou?" Marui mengangguk. Kakaknya Niou kembali sambil membawa minuman dan snack ringan, lalu duduk sebrangnya.  
"Kamu pasti, Yukimura kapten tim sama Bunbun pacarnya adekku ya?" muka Marui memerah dan Yukimura tertawa kecil  
"Maaf kalau kalian mencari adekku yang bandel ini, dia belom pulang sama sekali sejak kemarin"  
"Mengapa bisa gitu?" Yukimura bertanya  
"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, belakangan ini dia sering sekali pulang malam, lalu dia juga kurang makan. Yang paling mencolok itu dia udah jarang ama yang namanya curhat ama aku. Biasanya dia sering curhat ama aku tentang kamu, Marui"  
"Ha? Apa iya?" Kakaknya mengangguk dan senyum senyum sendiri  
"Jadinya anda sendiri tidak tau apa yang Niou kira kira lakukan belakangan ini?"  
"Aku si curiganya dia sering berkelahi ama anak jalanan, soalnya kalo pagi-pagi aku mau cuci bajunya biasanya ada bercak bercak darah gitu"  
"lalu apa lagi yang kira kira menurut anda curiga?"  
"hmm apa lagi ya? Pokoknya yang beda banget ama Masaharu biasanya"  
"Begitu ya... Baiklah terima kasih"  
"Saya begitu senang ada yang peduli tentang Masaharu, selain keluarganya" Kakaknya menunduk dan senyum ke arah Marui  
"Terima Kasih ya"

Yukimura dan Marui meninggalkan rumahnya Niou. Saat didepan rumahnya Niou, Yukimura pun pamit ama Marui. Karena rumahnya mereka arahnya berlawanan maka mereka tidak dapat pulang bareng. Saat Yukimura ingin pergi, tiba tiba di depan rumahnya Niou, terlihat sosok lelaki yang jalan sambil memegang lengan kanannya dan sepertinya kaki kirinya di seret. Dia berjalan sambil lengan kirinya menempel di tembok. Marui melihat dan langsung menyadari kalau itu...

"NIOU!" Marui langsung menghampiri Niou yang terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Marui pun duduk di sampingnya dan memanggku kepalanya Niou yang luka luka. Marui mengelus mukanya Niou  
"Bunta...?" Niou memanggilnya dengan lemah, Yukimura menghampirinya dan menyuruh membawanya ke dalam rumah  
"Tapi buchou aku ga kuat ngangkat dia..."  
"Biar aku yang ngangkat" Yukimura langsung ngangkat Niou dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Marui mengetuk pintu rumahnya Niou dan kakaknya terkejut melihat keadaan adiknya yang tercinta, luka luka seperti itu. Kakaknya langsung menyuruhnya meletakkaknnya di kamar Niou. Yukimura pun menuruti itu. Niou berbaring di kasurnya. Lukanya di lihat cukup parah, kakaknya langsung menelphone dokter dan Yukimura mengambil lap basah untuk mencuci lukanya Niou. Marui membuka bajunya Niou yang usah kumuh. Bajunya Niou banyak bercak darahnya dan saat Marui melihat tubuhnya Niou, dia langsung mengeluarkan air mata. Betapa menakutkannya melihat tubuh sang kekasihnya, semua biru-biru dan bengkak. Begitu juga darah di kakinya tak henti menetes. Yukimura dan kakaknya Niou kembali dengan membawa lap basah dan obat obatan. Tiba tiba datang Sanada, Yagyuu, dan Renji. Ternyata mereka di telephone Yukimura untuk membantu. Marui pun di suruh Renji keluar, Yagyuu menemani Marui di luar. Marui menangis melihat Niou seperti itu

"Marui-kun, sabar ya... aku juga sedih melihat Niou-kun seperti ini"  
"Ta..tapi...Yagyuu...aku kan..." Marui memeluk Yagyuu dan menangis di pelukkan sang gentleman  
"Hei...hei...jangan menangis lah" dokter pun tiba dan semua sepertinya tertangani. Selesai itu semua, Sanada sedang berbicara dengan Yukimura dan Renji berbicara dengan Kakaknya Niou. Kakaknya Niou pun tampak senang kalau adiknya masih sadar dan tidak separah yang dibayangkan. Renji pun pamit pulang. Sanada dan Yukimura masih ingin menemani Marui yang sedih, Yagyuu juga nemenin. Yukimura berbicara lembut kalau Niou akan baik baik saja. Marui pun percaya apa kata Yukimura

"Buchou... Aku boleh liat Niou ga?" Marui meminta ke sang buchou  
"Boleh kok... tapi jangan ganggu dia ya"  
"Ga lah!" Marui pun langsung melihat Niou yang terletak di atas ranjang. Marui duduk di sampingnya dan memandang muka sang kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Mukanya Niou tampak sangat tenang tidur seperti itu. Marui melihat Niou sudah bersih. Bajunya sudah di ganti, kaki tangannya di perban dengan rapih. Kepalanya tampak lucu di perban. Marui tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya Niou. Terdengar suara Niou bernafas sangat menenangkan hatinya. Marui pun tertidur di sampingnya Niou tanpa sengaja. Untung saja besok hari sabtu.

Pagi paginya Marui terbangun masih di sampingnya Niou. Dia melihat tangannya Niou menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Marui mencium tangannya Niou yang hangat. Niou pun masih tampak tidur. Marui perlahan lahan menciumnya di dahi dan di pipi. Iya juga perlahan lahan melepaskan genggaman hangat kekasihnya tersebut. Marui meninggalkannya untuk istirahat. Marui turun dan melihat sosok orang tuanya Niou, kakaknya dan adiknya. Marui menyapa dengan ramah, mereka juga membalas dengan ramah. Ibunya Niou sangat senang, kalau Marui ada di rumah untuk peduli tentang anak lakinya yang paling besar. Marui pamit, dan berjanji untuk kembali lagi nanti siang. Karena Ibunya Niou menyuruhnya untuk melakukan demikian. Marui pun pulang ke rumahnya, sampai di rumah adekknya Marui langsung meluk kakaknya yang tercinta itu

"Kakak! Kemana aja?"  
"Kok semalem ga pulang?"  
"Kita kan mau main ama kakak!"  
"Hehehe... Iya kakak ada urusan ke rumahnya Niou" mereka langsung mengerti. Marui mandi dan makan pagi. Sekarang tepatnya jam 11.38. Marui makan dan istirahat di ruang tamu, sambil SMSan ama Yukimura, Renji, Yagyuu. Marui planning untuk mengajak mereka ke rumahnya Niou. Yukimura seandainya bisa, tapi dia ada urusan keluarga, begitu juga Renji. Yagyuu pun bisa bisa aja. Marui dengan senang hati, jalan bersama Yagyuu menuju rumahnya Niou. Jam 1.04 tiba di rumahnya Niou. Yagyuu mengetuk pintu dan seperti biasa kakaknya Niou membukakan pintunya. Kakaknya Niou tersenyum, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"Senangnya ada yang mau jenguk my lil' bro!" Kakaknya sambil meletakkan syrup di atas meja  
"Hahaha... Iya sama sama..." Marui senyum senyum  
"Hihi... Ini yang namanya Yagyuu bukan?"  
"Iya, aku Yagyuu, Yagyuu Hiroshi" kakaknya langsung ketawa bahak bahak  
"Kenapa?" Yagyuu langsung merasa seperti orang bodoh  
"Ahahaha... Maaf, Masaharu sering cerita, katanya dia temen setimnya yang pake kacamata rambutnya ungu itu, siluman ayam"  
"Hah?" Yagyuu jadi cengo  
"HAHAHA! Siluman ayam!" Marui ikut ketawa ga jelas  
"Marui-kun mau nyuapin Masaharu makan?" Kakaknya menawarkan, soalnya dilihat jam sudah menunjukkan 1.33  
"Bolehkah?" Marui bertanya, Kakaknya tersenyum dan memberikan semangkuk bubur ke Marui  
"Yagyuu mau ikut nyuapin Niou?" Marui menawarkan Yagyuu dengan manis  
"Tidak, aku ingin tau kalo Niou-kun itu ngomongin apa aja si kalau aku ga ada" Marui tersenyum dan menuju kamarnya Niou. Marui mengetuk kamarnya Niou, dari dalam terdengar suara Niou mempersilahkannya masuk. Marui pelan pelan membuka, pintu dan masuk. Marui melihat Niou membaca majalah, dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya

"Seperti biasa, kau letakkan aja di meja" Niou bilang tanpa nengok sedikit pun  
"Jadi gini yang kamu lakukan terhadap kakakmu!" Niou langsung kaget melihat Marui berdiri, sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang  
"Bu-BUNTA?"  
"Kamu kok kayak abis liat setan aja" Marui mengambil bubur itu dan duduk di sampingnya Niou  
"Ka-Kamu kok...a-ada...disini?"  
"Haru kayak abis liat hantu aja" Marui langsung memasukkan sesendok ke mulutnya Niou yang sedang ngomong ga jelas  
"bunghaa..khokadhdshinigh?"  
"Ngomong apa si? Ngunyah dulu yang bener" Niou menelan makanannya dan diam melihat Marui yang senyum di sampingnya  
"Kenapa, Haru?" Marui bertanya kepada Niou yang terlihat bingung  
"Haru? Kenapa kau manggil aku Haru? Bukannya kita sudah..."  
"Bukan kah kau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beritahu kepada ku?" mukanya marui tampak serius. Niou menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku amat sangat minta maaf kepadamu. Aku ingin memberi tahumu, tapi aku takut. Dan sebetulnya aku tak ingin ini semua terjadi"  
"Lalu yang kau minum obat obat itu apakah benar?"  
"Iya... Aku bermaksud untuk berhenti tetapi, kau tahu kan kalau begitu susah berhentinya"  
"Haru..."  
"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi dengan amat sangat. Aku merahasiakan ini karena aku takut ini akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita"  
"Persahabatan? Sejak kapan kita sahabat?"  
"Bun..."  
"Kita udah 6 bulan dan kau bilang masih sahabat?"  
"Kau, bukannya udah putus denganku?"  
"BODOH! Emangnya kau pikir aku putus itu karena kemauanku. Kalo misalnya aku putus denganmu, aku ga bakal duduk di sini"  
"Aku sangat minta maaf membuatmu sedih begini, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"  
"Kamu minta balikan?" Niou mengangguk dan mukanya agak merah. Marui tersenyum dan memegang mukanya Niou. Mukanya mereka tidak mempunyai jarang yang banyak. Tanpa Niou berbicara apa apa, Marui langsung menciumnya dengan nafsu. Ciuman itu terasa sangat berat untuk di lepaskan. Lewat ciuman itu, Niou dan Marui dapat measakan, betapa besarnya mereka saling meminta maaf, dan memberi tahu betapa saling mencintainya mereka berdua.

"Haru aku juga minta maaf... atas perilakuku yang di UKS beberapa hari yang lalu"  
"Tak apa lah" Niou menciumnya lagi, kali ini memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya Marui. Marui pun mendesah perlahan lahan. Niou terus menciumnya. Marui menarik narik selimutnya Niou. Niou menarik Marui ke atas kasur. Marui duduk di sampingnya Niou, mereka saling memandang, dan senyum terhadap sesama. Marui kembali ke posisi semula, dan menyuapin Niou bubur.

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu. Niou pun sudah kembali masuk sekolah, dan latihan tennis dengan rutin. Meskipun sejujurnya dia tidak latihan. Karena tangan kakinya masih sisa lukanya yang parah itu. Maka Niou hanya duduk dan mengawasi kekasihnya bermain. Marui pun senang melihat Niou di sekolah lagi dan yang palin utama dia seneng liat Niou tersenyum. Setiap kali pulang sekolah Niou dan Marui selalu pulang bersama. Sekarang mereka sudah makin terbuka dengan sesama. Marui pun senang dengan Niou yang sekarang, mungkin aja dia kapok gara gara minum obat-obatan gila tersebut. Marui juga tidak ingin mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Beberapa minggu kemudian, Marui mengajak Niou untuk membeli kue di dekat toko game langganan Akaya;

"hah? Kok di situ? Ga ada tempat lain apa?" Niou tampangnya langsung panik gitu  
"kok kamu kayak, panik gitu si Haru? Emangnya ada apa? Ada sesuatu ya?"  
"Ga kok ga ada apa apa tu... Kenapa ke situ? Kenapa ga tempat lain?"  
"Karena itu tempat yang murah dan enak" Marui tersenyum gembira  
"huh... Baiklah"  
"YAY! Haru baik deh!" Marui mencium pipinya Niou. Sesampai di depan toko kue tersebut, Niou menyuruh Marui masuk duluan. Marui nurut kata Niou, dan mengantri di deket kasir. Sedangkan Niou dia akan tetap di luar.

Marui menunggu dengan sabar di kasir, sampai gilirannya iya hanya memesan 2 potong kue. Satu untuk dia dan satu untuk Niou. Marui memilih perlahan lahan, karena Niou tidak suka dengan, stroberi. Setelah mendapat Kuenya iya duduk dan memakan kuenya sendiri. Iya nyicil makannya nungguin Niou kembali. Tapi meskipun dia udah nyicil, Niou belum datang juga. Sampai akhirnya tanpa di sadari kuenya Marui sudah habis. Marui masih menunggu kedatangan sang kekasihnya. Dia memandang jendela, ternyata hujan turun. Deras juga hujan malam ini. Tepatnya sekarang pukul 7.15.

Betapa kagetnya, Marui melihat Niou dirangkul oleh orang orang yang lebih besar darinya. Dan mereka juga kelihatan senyum senyum licik gitu. Ekspresi yang menghias mukanya Niou berkata, betapa menjijikkannya mereka. Setelah itu mereka seperti membawa Niou ke gang yang gelap. Marui terus memperhatikan gang gelap yang sudah tak nampak sosok kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa detik, terdengar suara tembakan sekitar 3 kali. Orang orang di sekitar situ langsung panik, begitu juga Marui, dia langsung keluar dan menuju gang gelap tersebut. Marui melihat seseorang menggunakan jaket hitam dan sedang mencekik Niou yang punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding.

"Haru?"  
"Hei... Kau siapa?" tanya sang lelaki itu  
"Bun..ngghhh...taa, per...ghhh...gii!" Niou bicara sambil coba melepaskan dirinya  
"HEI NIOU! DIAM KAU!" lelaki itu semakin mencekik Niou  
"AKHHH!" Niou menjerit karena sakit, karena lelaki itu tak suka Niou berisik maka, Niou di angkat dan dilempar ke dinding. Kepalanya mengenai dinding yang ada di belakangnya.  
"HARU!" Marui langsung menghampiri Niou yang jatuh dan pingsan. Laki itu mengarahkan senjata ke arah Marui. Marui diam dan memeluk Niou yang pingsan  
"Oh... Kau pasti Marui Bunta ya?" Marui hanya diam dan terus memeluk Niou  
"KAU GA MAU JAWAB!" Senapan itu sudah pas di dahinya Marui. Marui tetap diam dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Marui takut sekali, dia mencoba membuka mata. Ternyata lelaki di depannya sudah jatuh memegang kakinya yang ternyata tertembak. Marui menengok ke arah depannya dan melihat Niou berdiri dengan tatapan yang dingin namun tajam, melihat lelaki itu jatuh terluka. Niou berdiri tegak, gagah, dan terliat kuat sambil menggenggam senapan yang berasap  
"Ha-Haru..."  
"Sudah kubilang kamu tunggu aja kan!"  
"Tapi aku khawatir tentang kamu..." Marui masih dalam posisi duduk bersenderan di dinding. Niou menundukkan kepalanya dan menyamakan pandangannya se-Marui, supaya enak bicaranya. Marui membuang mukanya, dengan muka yang agak takut gitu  
"Bun... Aku...!" Saat Niou belum sempet bicara apa apa terdengar suara tembakan. Niou langsung memegang pinggangnya, dan melihat bercak darah di tangannya. Niou langsung nengok ke belakang dan menembak lelaki itu di kepalanya, maka ia langsung mati. Niou terjatuh di pelukkan kekasihnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya kepada pangkuan Marui  
"Aghhh...sakit banget..." Niou mengeluh  
"HARU! Kamu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Marui sudah siap menelphone rumah sakit, tapi Niou menutup telephonenya Marui  
"Haru! Kau bisa..." Niou langsung mencium Marui  
"Biarin aja...aku ingin sama kamu, untuk terakhir kalinya"  
"Terakhir? GA! Ini ga terakhir! Kita masih akan selamanya sampai SMA trus nanti Kuliah, kerja dan..." Marui mulai meneteskan air matanya. Hujan turun semakin deras. Niou tersenyum di atas pangkuannya Marui  
"Bun...kalau seandainya dari awal aku ga minum obat obatan begitu, kiranya kita duduk bareng di tempat kue itu kan? Aku ingin merayakan hari ini dengan sangat..."  
"Hari ini? Ada apa?"  
"Aku kaget sekali kau lupa... kalau misalnya kita tidak putus... hari ini adalah perayaan 7 bulan loh..."  
"tu-7 bulan? Haru..." Marui memeluk Niou semakin kencang dan Niou hanya terus senyum selama Marui memeluknya sambil meneteskan air matanya yang tercampur dengan air hujan yang dingin di malam hari  
"Bun... tolong ceritakan apa yang kau liat semua ke orang tuaku, kumohon... dan juga kasih tau ke Yukimura kalau aku berterima kasih kepadanya"  
"JANGAN! JANGAN NGOMONG GITU! HARU AKAN BAIK BAIK SAJA KOK! Aku tau itu... kau kan orang yang kuat. Aku pokoknya harus telephone rumah sakit!"  
"Percuma, aku akan menghabiskan biaya masuk rumah sakit. Ini sudah lebih dari tembakan biasa Bun... kalau kau tahu tadi, aku sempet di tusuk pisau di tempat yang sama..."  
"Haru..."  
"Aku minta maaf kalau aku jadi...nghh...kekasih yang tidak mengesankan di hatimu...aku...aku...ingin selalu di sisimu, dan terus melindungimu, seperti apa yang kujanjikan kepadamu pada hari pertama kita jadian 7 bulan yang lalu..."  
"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu! *hiks hiks*"  
"Kalau ada waktu, bolehkah kita bertemu lagi?"  
"Haru...*hiks hiks*" Niou mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi sang kekasihnya, Niou tersenyum dan menyuruh Marui menciumnya. Marui mendukkan kepalanya dan mencium Niou. Ciuman itu awalnya kasar, Niou memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya Marui, terasa sangat basah sekali. Mungkin karena Marui nangis dan juga hujan. Marui pun hanya menerima ciuman sang kekasihnya. Lama kelamaan Marui merasa lebih lepas, bibir yang barusan bertabrakan dengannya tampak sudah mundur, lidah hangat sang kekasih yang iya rasakan sudah tidak terasa lagi. Ciuman agresif yang di rasakannya sudah hilang. Marui pun ikut melepas ciuman tersebut. Marui memandang muka kekasinya yang 'tertidur' di pangkuannya, dan mandengar suara terakhirnya berkata;  
"Aku...mencintaimu, Marui Bunta"  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, dengan sangat" Marui mencium kening kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Hujan semakin reda dan Marui pun baru kepikiran untuk menelphone ambulan. Marui melihat ke arah langit yang hitam dan gelap. Iya membayangkan, betapa enaknya untuk duduk depan depanan bersama Niou dan memakan kue, membagi tawa dan cerita bersama. Air mata pun menetes, dan mengalir ke mukanya. Marui memeluk tubuh kekarnya sang kekasih, dan terus menangis. Lama kelamaan tanpa disadari, hujan berhenti dan Marui pun sudah tidak menangis lagi. Air matanya pun tidak ingin keluar lagi  
"Apa gunanya menangis? Itu tidak akan membawanya kembali kok"

FIN

* * *

HE...?

Maaf ya kalo jelek :D

REVIEW PLEASE :)

Freja~


End file.
